


Fair Complexion

by Clarounette



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Michael spend an afternoon on the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair Complexion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/gifts).



> Written for luninosity's prompt.

Michael finally came out of the water. He wiped his face with both hands and pulled back his hair. Rivulets ran down his fine torso, leaving pearls of salt water here and there.

James looked at him from under the sunshade. His fair skin needed him to avoid the sun at all costs. He had been reading a book most of the afternoon, and now he had a good opportunity to oggle the half-naked form of his lover from afar. And oggle he did when Michael walked up the beach to where he was sitting on his towel. Michael’s wet swimming trunks were sticking to his legs, underlining his groin at the same time. James blushed at his perverted thoughts. But how was he supposed to resist ? The view was glorious.

Michael reached him and dropped on his own towel, careful not to sprinkle water on James and his book. He drank a mouthful of iced tea directly from the bottle to get rid of the taste of salt water. Relaxed, he looked around at the deserted beach. They had found this creek a little earlier that day and fell in love with the rocky craddle that would protect them from prying eyes. They were really enjoying their privacy.

While Michael was slowly drying in the sun, James removed his feet from under the sunshade and burried his toes in the hot sand. He wanted so much to swim and play beach ball, but even the strongest sun cream was bound to leave him as red as a lobster. He complained nonetheless : « I fucking hate my complexion ! »

Michael opened an eye and looked at him interrogatingly.

« Look, I can’t even enjoy the summer sun. I’m stuck under that fucking parasol ! » James added.

Michael sat up. « It’s not that I don’t want to sleep with a tomato, honey. But as much as I love your freckles, I’d like you not to get more of them because of sunburns, » he replied before lying down once again. He took his sunglasses out of the bag and put them on his nose.

James could have sworn Michael was sleeping. However, when he discovered that he had finished the bottle of water and moaned, the older man sighed. « What now ? »

« It’s too hot and I’m thirsty. »

Michael sat up again and removed his glasses. « Mango or pistachio ? »

« What ? »

« Do you want mango or pistachio ? »

Still a bit surprised, James answered : « Strawberry ? »

That made Michael smile. He got up and left.

From where he was sitting, James couldn’t see where he had gone, and it unnerved him. Waiting for Michael to come back, he looked at the ocean. Its shimmering surface was terribly inviting.

Suddenly, a huge pink thing appeared in his field of vision. He backed away from it until he could see clearly : it was a strawberry ice-cream cone.

« Thank you ! » James said while grabbing the treat.

« You’re welcome. »

Maybe it wasn’t that bad that he couldn’t go in the sun if that meant that he could be spoiled by his lover.

Well, it would be even better if he could actually go in the sun, and Michael had to put sun cream on him. Tsss. Fucking complexion.


End file.
